hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalia Grant
Info Name: My name is Thalia Grant. Gender: I am female. District: My home district is 2. Age: I'm 17. Weapon: I prefer a bow and arrow when at combat from a distance, and a sword for up close combat. If I lost both weapons, I'll settle with a dagger. Appearance: I am tall, blonde, and fierce. I have green eyes and long hair, almost always tied up in a ponytail. Strengths/skills: I am stronger than the average girl, mostly because I'm a career from District 2. I am also skilled with my three weapons, using them efficiently. I can climb very well, able to kill tributes who hide in the trees. Weakness(es): I can't hold my breath very long, and I will swallow water when I can't hold it anymore. I can't swim, so I'll need the help of a fellow career. Personality: I am very confident and smart, and I have leadership skills in case I get to lead the careers. I am a thinker and will think before acting. ''' '''Backstory/History: As most girls my age, I trained at the age of 8. My parents pushed me to become the best tribute I could, so I did my best every day. I was good with weaponry, and tried to swim. I sank like a rock, and nearly drowned. I tried climbing, and was actually quiet good at it. Then I tried survival skills, but that didn't work out the best. One day, my status as career tribute was put to the test. I was walking on a cold night, so cold that mist came out my nose everytime I exhaled. When they emerged... failed mutts that were abandoned in the city. I reached for my sword and just in time when the first jumped on me. I stabbed it's neck open. The second and third one started pushing me towards a pool, as if knowing my weakness. I finally killed the second one with a slice down the spine, when the third pounced on me, sending me and it in the pool. It tried biting at me, but I kept it's head away from my neck. Soon, my vision started to darken, and air was leaving my lungs fast. That's when I remembered my dagger. I pulled it out of my pocket, and stabbed the mutts eye. It was off, and now I had to get to the surface. I grabbed the ladder, and climed out. When I surfaced I gasped for air. And that air was the sweetest of all air I'd ever breathed in. Interview Angle: I will be a crowd appeaser. Bloodbath Strategy: I will run for my three weapons then try to take out tributes. Games Strategy: I will try and lead the careers, and if not the leader, I will follow orders until I see them as weak and betray them. Token: N/A Height: I am 5'8. Fears: I fear drowning more than anything, but also losing the games and putting dishonor to my parents' names. Alliance: I will join the careers. Trivia * Out of all the masked tributes, Thalia is the one to wear one the least, only doing it when trying to learn to swim. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes from District 2 Category:District 2 Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:First-Person Tributes Category:Masked Tributes Category:YourFavoriteSalmon's Masked Tributes Category:YourFavoriteSalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes that nearly drowned